Minori Kaori
Minori Kaori is one of the main Cures in Miracle Stars☆Pretty Cure!. Minori is a kind-hearted but very clumsy young student of Kitamura Academy. She shows a carefree attitude and loves everything that is cute or she calls cute. What most people don’t know is that even though her childish personality, Kaori is a hard worker. She might not have a vision of her future, but she will definitely do her best. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of juice. Personality Minori Kaori; A kind-hearted but very clumsy young student of Kitamura Academy. She shows a carefree attitude and loves everything that is cute or she calls cute. Many students know her as Kitty, since she always wears cat ears and adds ~nya when she ends a sentence. She prefers to add the suffix “-chan” to everyone, except for adults like teachers or her parents. What most people don’t know is that even though her childish personality, Kaori is a hard worker. She might not have a vision of her future, but she will definitely do her best. Appearance In civilian, Kaori wears da pink overall with yellow and green flowers attached to it. Underneath it, she wears a long sleeved top that has green and yellow stripes. She wears white trainers with some pink details and bright yellow socks. Kaori has dark brown, wavy hair that reaches to her shoulder. Some streaks are tied to a small ponytail on the left side of her head, hold by a yellow flower hairclip. She has orange eyes. As Cure Splashy, she wears a two piece outfit of which the top is mostly orange with darker trims. She wears a yellow bow at the height of her chest with a golden brooch on it. The skirt of her outfit is pleated and orange colored with a white frilly layer underneath. She wears a deep yellow cloth over the skirt that hangs down from her back. She wears white boots with orange trims. Her hair color changes to bright orange and is now styled into fluffy, ball-like pigtails, held by white wing-shaped hairclips. She wears white arm protectors with an orange ribbon on it. Her eye color stays the same and her Heart Miracle Touch is attached to the cloth she wears around the hips. Relationships Family *'Minori Midori' – A quite famous children's book author. However, she never writes her real name on her books and always goes under the alias; “Green March” (Midori Satsuki). She is Kaori’s mother. *'Minori Shiori' – Kaori’s father. Friends Etymology - Minori comes from meaning "fruit" and meaning "village". So together, her Minori means "fruit village", a reference to her alter ego, which has the power of juice. Juice is usually made of fruits. - is Japanese and means "fragrance", "scent", "aroma". Probably referring to the scent of fruits, which is again a reference to her alter ego Cure Splashy. Cure Splashy is Kaori's Pretty Cure alter ego. She holds the power of juice and transforms by using her Heart Miracle Touch. The phrase she uses to transform is "Pretty Cure! Colorful Miracle Supernova!". Attacks *'Splashy Burst' – Cure Splashy’s first main attack. To use it, she needs to concentrate her power into her Egao Étoile Card. As the Card starts glowing, orange juice appears behind Cure Splashy. Then Splashy rises the juice up and holds it in front of her. She calls: “Pretty Cure!” and forms a big, orange bubble with it. Then she shouts: “Splashy Burst!” and throws it like a big bouncy ball which leads the bubble to burst into many tiny bubbles and fly into the enemy’s direction, which purifies it. Transformation "Pretty Cure! Colorful Miracle Supernova!" - Pretty Cure! Colorful Miracle Supernova! is the official transformation phrase used by Minori Kaori to transform into Cure Splashy in Miracle Stars☆Pretty Cure!. Songs Trivia *Cure Splashy's name was planned to be Cure Bunny. *Kaori/Cure Splashy resembles the Cures of Smile Pretty Cure!. Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:FairyCures Category:Cures Category:Orange Cures Category:Miracle Stars☆Pretty Cure! Category:Miracle Stars☆Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female